


Roadie Superstition

by akadiene



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/pseuds/akadiene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Bitty's Twitter feed, February 20th 2015: Sat behind the frogs on the bus. I have no idea why Dex and Nursey sit next to each other, but I'm chalking it up to roadie superstition.</p><p>Sure, Bitty. Let's go with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadie Superstition

They’re on a roadie to Dartmouth the first time it happens, the sitting-together. Jack likes to sit alone or with some of the guys from the third and fourth lines, Chowder sits with Bitty, Shitty with Lardo, Ransom and Holster obviously with each other, and the rest, well, there are only a few who are narrow enough to sit comfortably with either of them, or who can endure them chirping each other from different seats. So they sit together. It’s not so bad, really. Dex puts on his headphones, big, clunky things straight from the early 2000s, and ignores Nursey, who reads his books for the coming weeks. Sometimes it devolves into arguments, because they really are too big to be sitting next to each other, and they get too close. But mostly it’s fine, and that night they win their game.

Jack and Shitty pull them aside later to have a very serious talk about game-day traditions. Dex scoffs and Nursey shrugs, but they sit together every game after that.

So it’s no surprise when, midway through their second year and the fighting finally turns into late-night, early-morning, half-drunk half-sober, push-and-pull _fucking_ , that their sitting-together on roadies also becomes something… more. 

In the beginning it’s just teasing – Nursey loves the way Dex tenses up and he leans close to see what Dex is listening to, breathing hot and humid against his neck, or how he feels Dex shudder when he slowly puts his arm behind Dex’s back and tucks his hand in Dex’s pants to feel the skin on his ass, the soft hair there. The first time Nursey does this Dex jerks away like he’s been jolted with electricity, and punches him in the thigh. Hard.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Poindexter, was that necessary?” Nursey asks, massaging his thigh as he winces, having retracted his hand immediately. He’s pretty sure it’s going to bruise.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Dex hisses, so quiet Nursey can barely hear him over the rumble of the bus, because the others don’t know they’re fucking yet.

The second time Nursey does it is precisely eleven minutes later, and this time Dex says nothing, only leans back to cover more of Nursey’s arm.

Two weeks later it’s Dex who starts it, and Nursey is so startled he can almost understand why Dex punched him last time. He’s just reading Charles Baudelaire, minding his own business, when suddenly there’s a hand in his pocket, tracing circles against the thin fabric into his leg. His pocket is big, and deep, and Dex’s hand moves further into his thigh with each slow round, and Nursey can no longer fucking concentrate on his poems. 

“Dex,” Wicks calls from a few seats in front of them, “can you download Office onto my new laptop later?”

Dex’s hand is now rubbing the crease between Nursey’s thigh and groin, but his voice is calm and normal. “Yeah, yeah. Come see me when we’re checked in.”

Nursey bites his lip. 

“Hey, if there’s a pool, wanna go for a swim tomorrow morning?” Dex asks Nursey, who can only look back wide-eyed and nod. Slowly, Dex grins. He’s smug, Nursey can tell. 

It’s natural, then, for Nursey to retaliate the next day on their way back to Samwell, when most of the guys are passed out and snoring and the ones that aren’t are doing their homework. It’s cold on the bus because the heaters are broken – or at least, that’ll be Nursey’s excuse if anyone asks why he pulls up a blanket over their fronts. He lets the blanket sit for a bit, burrows closer to Dex where no one can see, just to let Dex thinks that’s all he’s going to do. He thinks Dex catches on anyway, because he squints his eyes as if suspicious when Nursey grins at him, mouth partially covered by fleece.

One sneaky look around later, Nursey’s got his hand on Dex’s zipper, having already popped open the button, and is slowly easing it down. Dex’s hand snakes out to grab at Nursey’s wrist under the blanket and stop it in its tracks.

“What are you doing,” he whispers. Nursey winks.

“Playing the game,” he says. They look at each for a long moment, a blush already rising to Dex’s cheeks, and then Dex’s hand lets go and Nursey’s resumes its work.

“Don’t make a sound,” he says, his voice low and gravelly, and Dex glares but keeps his mouth shut. He twitches when Nursey slips his hand over Dex’s crotch, rubbing his dick through the material of his boxers – he’s delighted to note that Dex is already half-hard. Nursey uses one finger to trace it, feeling it swell and hearing Dex’s breath stutter, and Nursey smiles. Payback time.

The next step is to pull Dex’s dick out of the slit of his underwear and finally stroke it to fullness, carefully, gently. Dex readjusts himself minutely so the blanket drapes more naturally and Nursey almost wants to laugh at how red Dex is getting. Mostly he just wants to kiss that colour on his cheeks. 

He slides his thumb over the slit, looking for pre-cum with which to wet his hand, but there isn’t enough yet, so he rapidly ducks his head down and brings his palm up to lick it under the fleece. Dex huffs, probably in impatience, which only makes Nursey want to take his time. He doesn’t though, because he’s aware of his surroundings, and while this is fun, he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t draw this out longer than he has to. 

His hand glides more easily over the hot-hard-soft skin of Dex’s dick now, and Dex’s hand has grabbed onto his thigh and is squeezing so hard it hurts. Dex has closed his eyes now, his mouth hanging open slightly, and behind them Bitty and Chowder are talking quietly, though it’s mostly silent but for the bus. 

“How are you doing, babe,” Nursey whispers, leaning close to Dex’s ear, and Dex nearly whimpers when Nursey tightens his grip and begins to pump faster. He’s all but panting now, and Nursey wants nothing more than to straddle him and take his shirt off to lick at his nipples, but he’s kind of liking this too, this thrill, this _rush_. They could get caught at any second – Whiskey and Tango are sleeping right across from them after all, and sure the blanket is there but it wouldn’t really hide _much_ if they were to look. 

“Fuck you,” Dex says through clenched teeth, which Nursey knows by now means _don’t stop_. They really should come up with a safe-word. He doesn’t stop, not until Dex’s come is all over his hand and his thigh is probably bruised ( _again_ ) from the force of Dex’s fingers. He tucks Dex back in, grinning widely the whole time, humming a tuneless melody under his breath while Dex is still trying to regain his regular breathing pattern.

“Feeling good?” Nursey asks, tampering down his giddy giggles.

Dex’s eyes blink open and his mouth gapes for a second before forming a familiar wolfish smile.

“Better watch yourself, Nurse. It’s fucking _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, cross-posted from my tumblr, [fatlardo.](http://www.fatlardo.tumblr.com) Give me a shout over there if ya want~


End file.
